grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Gepetto Morti
Gepetto Morti is a character in The Spectacular Exhibition. Profile Weapons/Abilities In terms of weaponry, the first thing one might notice on him would be the large manipulator - a controller of puppets - he usually carries in his left hand. Made of stainless steel, it resembles two crossesput together at the bottom, but much more circular. It's quite thin, and looks hard to weild, but he appears to have mastered it quite quickly. His less.. noticable weapons would be the one and a half feet long retractable steel claws in his wooden right arm, the circular saw ALSO in said arm, and the fact that not only is his right eye wooden, it is also a bomb. He also has a few carpentry knifes and other worktools strapped to his belt, but those are less weaponry and more actually used for what they're supposed to. In terms of abilities, he is a fairly good craftsman of puppets and other things (unlike most his age), he's fairly strong, and oh did I mention SOULBRINGER. Er, what I mean, is, he can control the soul of any living thing to some extent; with most people, he can really only make them twitch, though. His own soul, however... well, he's implanted small pieces of his soul into a few of his puppets while working on them; he cannot implant his soul into something he did not create, however. In any case, he controls these puppets, even if he doesn't know it, though he can only do so when touching his manipulator. These puppets are quite dangerous sometimes, so I may as well list them here; Mo is the size of a normal puppet, about, and usually rides around on Geppeto's shoulder. He's Geppeto's first puppet, and his proportions are a bit off, but he later 'modified himself' so that he could defend Geppeto. He has retractable claws, much like Geppeto's own, and a gun mechanism in his mouth/chest. He's normally pretty close to Geppeto, and doesn't wander away much. Otto is, more or less, a perfect replica of Gepetto, who thinks he's his twin brother. He has more of a personality than that of Mo; he also seems aware that the others are puppets, though seemingly not that he himself is. He's much more rebellious, violent and reckless than Gepetto, though it's definite that he cares about people. Both his arms are full of machinery, and he can shoot bullets from his right arm's fingers, and his left has a shotgun-like palm, as well as a sword blade that can retract into his wrist. He has various other mechanical parts, but those are the ones most commonly used. He has his own copy of the manipulator, though his has small retractable blades at every end. Jo is at least ten feet tall, resembling a wooden giant. He has a brown wig attatched to his scalp, and a three foot tall and wide steel ball attatched to his right palm, and though it can be detatched, it's still linked to it by a chain. His left palm has three shotgun barrels inside it, and his fingers on that hand have steel claws much smaller than Gepetto's and Mo's - comparatively, anyway. He's very quiet, seeming to prefer not to fight. though he will if provoked. Description Physically, Gepetto looks like the avarage fourteen year old; his black hair is a bit all over the place, his olive eyes are normally cheerful, and he's grinning like an idiot most of the time, but he seems pretty normal. But on closer inspection, his arm is wooden, so is one of his eyes and oh my are those scars riddling you under your shirt. He's more finely toned than avarage as well. His shirt is usually red or green, he wears brown pants most of the time, and a tool belt complete with tools is strapped to his waist. He also carries the avarage skin tone of an italian, what with him being one. ...And then there's his personality. He thinks he's happy, even though he isn't. He subconsciously knows everything he tells himself is a lie; Mo isn't real, Jo isn't real... Otto isn't real. Luckily this is purely subconscious, though it may surface if something drastic happens. Other than that, he's pretty cheerful when he's not around anybody, but when he's in a crowd he gets sorta scared. The reason? All living things subconsciously hate Souldbringers; their mere presence changes them, though only slightly, and the soul apparently doesn't like that. This has attracted some... violent reactions, thus his fear of large groups of people and the weaponization of his puppets. He can stand to be near people when Otto is with him, though. He's about as cowardly as someone who everyone hates can get; just about as paranoid, if only subconsciously, as well. He needs his puppets there to feel any confidence at all, and if they're not he usually just ends up running away. Mental Diagnosis He needs to be confident in himself, to get over his paranoia. The whole 'puppet' thing should be fixed, too. He needs to stop lying to himself. Biography The Soulbringers were created long ago, in secret. The only difference between a Soulbringer and a human was the shape of their right eyes' irsises, being almost flower-shaped. Unfortunately, they didn't stay secret very long, and pretty soon most of them had been burned at the stake. Not all of them, of course. But if they saw someone with a weird right eye, they were going to chase them down and kill them. So Gepetto's parents had the genius idea to gouge his left eye out when he was a baby. They managed to replace it with a much more normal looking wooden eye pretty soon, though. And then they went and got caught. They passed him onto a considerably less Soulbringer family with the manipulator, but when he was eight and the father hit him a few times while drunk, he ran away. Soon he managed to steal a carving knife (and some food), and decided to start working on something in his spare time. Eight year olds have a lot of spare time, so Mo was created pretty quickly. He was young enough that the puppet beginning to move didn't really phase him, and he was considered a companion quite quickly. Soon enough, he managed to forget that he made him in the first place. So then he began crafting Jo. It was pretty difficult, though, walking along the path to new places with a huge cart behind you. And one day he made the mistake of taking a nap beside a road, and someone accidentally ran over his arm. He then got it amputated, and, possibly out of instinct, made a wooden one of his own. He was still young enough not to ask himself about these things. Soon enough, Jo was made, and seeing as he already had Mo moving around, he didn't seem to mind is much. He didn't start making anything else for some time, or at least he doesn't think he did; truth be told, he was working on Otto in his sleep. Only recently he appeared, looking around for his twin brother for a few days before finding him and telling him a cliche story about him being his 'long-lost twin' and whatnot. Soon afterwards, he accidentally wandered into a bar by himself, and... let's just say that drunk people are very prone to letting their subconscious hate show. Very. The innocent bystanders, strangely enough, found that they didn't actually want to call for help or anything of the sort. Eventually, Jo, Mo and Otto stepped in, though. Since then, he's been finding a bit of weaponry in his arm and his friends, though... they've also been staying closer to him. Weird, huh? In The Spectacular Exhibition Development Nobody liked him because he was a Soulbringer. Death All of his puppets died. He got upset. A giant jackal headed pyramid shot him with a laser. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Spectacular Exhibition Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image